The present invention relates generally to improvements for a van rear window wiper, the improvements more particularly obviating the mounting of the wiper motor in connected relation to the window which requires drill holes for connecting means in the window and which undermines its structural stability, and wherein the improvements otherwise result in a better mounting for the wiper.